PARADOX
by Hitomi Cassie
Summary: RYOMAxOC-NIOUxOC-MARUIxOCxFUJIS. - They say two heads are better than one but we say three tops two! A story of not only love but friendship, a finding of one's true self and worth; changing for the people one cares about. A story you must read.
1. Chapter 1

**Paradox**

By: Dayacap, Chavez and Ferrer

* * *

Chapter 1: **New School**

-

The driver opened the car's door and she climbed down. It was expected that all eyes are on her. She caught everyone's attention. She gave the hint of spontaneousness, highly disregard to her environment, and a high sense of confidence no one could surpass. She was Echizen Hitomi.

"Hitomi!" Yukio shouts and jumps to her to hug. A careless and felicitous girl with a childlike spirit, a person filled with certainty that you would feel shy around.

-

"I missed you!" Hitomi said. "Dude! We were together the whole summer!" Yukio replied coolly. "Oh yeah." Hitomi smiled with all charm.

They were thrilled to know they were in the same class. Hitomi sat on the teacher's table and Yukio stood next to her and started an endless topic.

Whispers, judgements and gossip surrounded the air.

-

The teacher arrived at class 1-2. She was late, really late.

"Good Morning." Haruna Fuji said in front of the class together with another new student, Hitomi. "Why don't you introduce yourselves?" Their teacher, Mitsuki-sensei, asked with a warm smile.

"I'm… Haruna Fuji. I recently transferred here in Japan. It's a pleasure to meet you." Haruna said shyly yet it got to them as if she was some punk. Definitely misunderstood, mysterious and secretive she was. Murmurs surrounded the place, both because Haruna is pretty and because of her 'punky' attitude.

She was followed by Hitomi. "I'm Hitomi Echizen." From her harsh tone of unfriendliness, she gave off a charming smile.

Murmurs filled the room once again. "Echizen has a sister?!"

"Uh, there's a new student, who I think you've all met… Erm, he's part of the tennis thing… Echizen? His name's- Oh! No one would listen to me!" the whispers drowned Mitsuki-sensei. Before they could discuss it any further, the lunch bell rang.

A couple of guys approached Haruna and said, "Hey punk!"

"Who said I'm a punk?! Get lost!" She replied angered because of the statement. Apparently the guys who approached her got stunned because of her feisty answer. She was scary but those guys had their own reputation so they quickly surrounded her. She knew she was in a dire situation there was no turning back. Just as the guy was about to punch her, Ryoma arrived.

"Leave the new girl alone." He said apathetically.

"Who are you to say that?!" Haruna shouted but Ryoma continued walking. "Hey! I'm not yet done with you! I'm not a loser! I can handle them! Come back here!" Haruna shouted after him.

When she turned around, she saw the guys lousily walking away. They probably thought she wasn't worth bullying.

-

The ranking selection was taking place in the tennis courts. Ryoma headed for it.

He was in the middle of a game when Hitomi arrived wearing her new cheerleader uniform and two cheerleaders trailing behind her. She sat down on the third step of the bleachers. They clapped gracefully and femininely every time a game ended. She attracted audience and soon the before empty bleachers was half full.

An 'average' girl gathered her courage to talk to her. She sat beside Hitomi and said. "Uhm. Hitomi…" Hitomi looked at her and one glance told her nothing special was about this girl. Not even worth talking to.

"I'm Yuki Kaho." She extended her hand. Hitomi gave her a harsh and cold stare. She ignored her.

At that very moment, Ryoma won the match that would determine who will take one of the regular slots.

She clapped and smiled. After a while, she approached Ryoma to congratulate him.

Shizuru and Natsuki whispered to each other as they followed Hitomi.

"Yukio? What about her and me?" Hitomi demanded an answer.

"Let's just keep going. Shall we?" Natsuki said, turned to Shizuru who nodded in agreement.

"I am requesting for an answer and you better answer it." Hitomi said.

"Well, it's just that there's rumour going around that you and Yukio are kind of old friends and you were really close, like, close-close." Natsuki said.

"You do not make rumours about me when you are a meter away is that understood?" She snaps.

She continued to approach Ryoma. 'Close-close' that had a meaning and she knew it. She didn't even last a whole day yet gossip is building itself around her.

-

Check out the poll.


	2. Chapter 2

**PARADOX**

By: anonymous'underscore'famous (DAYACAP), ksm013 (CHAVEZ) and angelstar2408 (FERRER)

* * *

Chapter 2: **New Friendship**

-

New year, new team… a thought running through the mind of, the one, the only… Marui Yukio! Captain of the soccer team for yet another year. After being champions the last year, Seishun Gakuen trusted her so much that they made her the captain of the soccer team.

After winning the nationals for many consecutive years, the soccer team has been the school's pride. Supporting the team in every way they can, giving them the right equipment, best coach and maintenance of the soccer field.

Well one can say that they are truly pampered. It's easy to win a game with these things. Or so they thought. With all these wins, all the soccer team members get is pure pressure, especially the captain. "Gather up! Freshmen on my left, second years in the middle, seniors on my right, NOW!" Yukio said, or at least tried to with all the fan girls screaming. She doubts no one heard her. "Yuki-sama! We love you! *scream*" This cheer over and over and over was the only thing heard in the soccer field. After waiting for so many minutes (that seemed like years), some, I repeat, some, finally gathered and followed the order. "Okay! Now I want you all to run 20 laps!"

-

_Yukio's POV_

I made them run 20 laps. Whoever doesn't finish the laps in time is out of the candidates for regulars list. Stamina and speed is needed in soccer. "One minute per lap! Whoever doesn't finish in time is out, understood?" After saying that, I hear immediate groans and uhm… squealing? "Y-U-K-I what does that spell? Love!" No stupid fan girls can spell Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Yuki! Not love! Love is L-O-V-E! Ugh… I hate stupid girls. Well, I can't insult them. I am pretty stupid. Well not that stupid, just barely failing. But it is pretty flattering to have people cheering for me.

"30 more seconds!" I saw people rushing to finish on time. I estimated how many girls could actually make it… impressive, there are at least 30 more… but can they last?

But then I knew no body would last that long. It's the final lap. Only 15 are left. Half of them either fainted for lack of stamina or didn't arrive on time. "10… 9… 8… 7… 6… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1" only 14 girls arrived just in time but I only need 10. "Try-outs just started, get ready for a mock game! I'll divide all 14 of you into 2, seven per group!" Let's see how they manage a game.

"Yuki, how are you?" I know that voice. "Hey Hitomi." I kissed her forehead as a sign of welcome. She immediately got death glares from my fan girls.

"Ahhh! I feel like in the presence of royalty with you two." Shizuru said dreamily, though she addressed both of us, everyone knew she was just talking about me.

"Hi." Natsuki said.

"Oh… the cheerleaders, from the cheerleading team…" I said uncertain.

"Oh yes!" Shizuru said like a child.

"Shizuru… are you really like that? I didn't know you were so childish." Hitomi said like she wanted to dispose of Shizuru.

"I-I-I'm not usually like this, I just got excited. I-I'm sorry." Is she really that desperate to befriend Hitomi… well, she should be… after all; she only befriends the best, the popular, the beauties (like me… well, obviously I'm her best friend… and we get along together because we know how being popular is… though… we weren't friends because we were popular… we were friends since… uhh… too long… but then you see, it was just a coincidence that best friends are both popular… (well actually no 'cause it usually works that way). If she's your friend, you are all those, and everyone respects you because you're the friend of the one they hail and most of all, you feel good about yourself, although she is pretty harsh most of the time, a bit arrogant and mostly ignorant.

"Cheer for us. Will you?" I asked Hitomi, at least she's a better cheerer than those fan girls. Well, kind of obvious, isn't it? Duh! Check the uniform! After that, some guys/men joined her cheering. Where did these men come from? I don't know? Where Hitomi goes, they go. Don't they have anything better to do? I blew the whistle to start the game. Without even choosing any of them, I know they are all qualified. These young ladies are very aggressive. They don't want anyone to get a point. It's just what I needed. In the middle of the game, nobody still got a point.

"Hey! I'm asking you why you got in the way. I know I can take them!" Ah, Haruna Fuji fighting with Hitomi's dearest brother, Ryoma Echizen. That kid always finds a way to piss people off.

"Mada mada dane." Ah, his signature line, with his signature smirk and… his signature cap.

"Don't mada mada dane me! I need an answer. Your proper answer!" Haruna's about to blow up, in coming!

"Whatever. I'm getting some Ponta." *sigh* always Ponta. Isn't he drunk of Ponta?

"Oh little brother, get me one too. Yukio… you want some too?" Hitomi asked me with a sweet smile and a sweet voice but I must decline for I have a club to run. "No thanks, maybe later." was my immediate reply. "Okay." Same old Hitomi... blunt as ever.

*whistle* The game ended as a draw. Sweet. They are all so good. "Water break!" I gave them some time to rest. Maybe a 10-minute break? They deserve it… "Hey I'm not done with you yet! Come back here!" Haruna shouted again. I have a feeling this year's going to be interesting.

After the break, I announced some things. "Tomorrow, I'll announce the regulars. I saw some has potential and some has the real skills. I only chose the best. DISMISSED!"

"YES!" was their reply.

_end of Yukio's POV_

-

Haruna chased Echizen. "I'm going to tell you something Echizen! I hate it when I owe someone and I can stand on my own! Thank you but no thanks! You made me look like a laughing stock. I hate being helped! I hate it!" Haruna yelled. "I hate being dependent! So stay away. I don't need your help!" She added.

"Why? What's wrong with being helped?" Echizen replied gulping some Ponta while Haruna stepped back because of Ryoma's words.

"No man on Earth would answer back like that to me!" She thought. Shockingly, a guy laid his hand on her shoulder. It was Fuji Syusuke. Haruna looked at him, down to his hand and back to his face now with a lethal glare. She shoves him away and ran towards the library to sulk but she bumped into Hitomi who (surprisingly) is alone.

"Of all the girls to bump into, why did it have to be HITOMI?!?" She drastically thought. "Ouch!" Hitomi cried. "Uhm… Sorr-" Haruna half said. "Who are you to bump me like that?! OH! You're the punky girl… well, whoever you are… I don't really care… you shouldn't bump ME like that!" Hitomi said. "PLEASE! Watch were you're going! What a klutz… huh?"

Tears fell gently from Haruna's eyes. Hitomi panicked. She didn't want to make her cry. What the hell did she do anyways?! "Oh my God! Did I make you cry? Eeeeeeeeeeee… Uh… Uh… Let's just go to the garden… let's… we'll talk there! He… he… hehe…" Hitomi nervously said while Haruna followed her with her bangs covering her eyes.

They sat on the grass while Hitomi thought "I got myself in a troublesome situation again… Ugh… But I think I'll get away… I know I will… Ha! I'm pretty confident!"

"Okay… Let's see… Your name is Haruna… uhm… I'm Hitomi." Hitomi started. "I'm sorry if I made you cry but you know… Honey… Please stop being such a bitch!" Hitomi said with the 'Honey… Please stop being such a bitch' sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. You didn't make me cry. I…" Haruna stuttered.

"Okay… little by little." Hitomi said. "Start from the very start."

Haruna took a deep breath and started. "I'm Haruna Fuji. I use to live in Chicago with my dad. My dad happens to have another family here in Japan before he married my mom. I was born in Chicago though I can speak fluent Japanese. I recently transferred here because my dad died. I really miss my friends and I really think my step-mom and all the other step-people at home hate me. Dad got separated from them because of me and I know they're blaming me! Now, with my both parents dead, I'm all alone… I hate my life! I wish I'd just die now! Nobody loves me! I feel so weak!" Haruna said.

Hitomi looked at her with pity. Somehow she can relate to her… but somehow… it's quite different… but she can still relate. "You know what, we can be great friends. I can feel it! Why not hang out with me? Just make sure you don't do something stupid that will embarrass me. After all, I have a reputation to live up to and as my friend, you have to live up to yours also." Hitomi said to her.

"Sure." was all that Haruna said. Somehow things are getting better. From afar, Fuji saw them getting to know each other and somehow found Hitomi interesting. Of course he also heard Haruna's story and soon understood her and why she's often cranky. The day soon ended and Hitomi and Haruna needed to part. Hitomi's driver came and Haruna bid goodbye while Fuji asked (actually it's more like pleaded) Haruna to go home with him. Looks like the very bad start turned out to be a very nice one.

-

"Walk me home." Yukio approached Hitomi.

"No." Hitomi shouted with a hint of terror in her voice.

"Come on… for me, you know you can't resist my charms."

"What charms? I'm the one who has the real charms you know."

"I have my own irresistible yadda."

"Well, whatever you say, my mind is not changing for anyone. NO!" Hitomi said firmly.

"Okay. Then, I'll drag you." Yukio starts pulling Hitomi's skirt.

"Let go!" Hitomi starts hitting Yukio.

"You're losing it."

Hitomi looks around to see if people noticed her. "Okay, I'm coming! Let go!"

Yukio did and Hitomi straightened her blouse. She signalled her driver to go home and he did.

"We'll pass by my brother's school." Yukio said. Hitomi groaned.

-

They avoided busy streets as much as possible which took them time. They arrived. "What's she doing here?" Marui Bunta complained.

"Polite greeting!" Hitomi rolled her eyes and said it sarcastically.

"Guys… chill!" Yukio scolded.

You see… Yukio's brother and Hitomi do not go well together. When Hitomi visits Yukio's house, her brother is usually not home. On the rare occasion (I repeat and elaborate rare) that they see each other; they fight, argue, ostracize or completely ignore each other. The reason is unknown. Some people are just not meant to be.

Suddenly, Yukio ran inside the school campus. "Hey! Where are you going? Yuki! Don't leave me with this… this… uhh… buffoon?" Hitomi shouted but Yukio didn't hear her.

"Hey! I'm not a buffoon!" Marui protested.

"Yeah right… a clown… but wait, isn't that also a buffoon?" she giggled.

-

Marui wandered near the streets with cars rushing by. "Don't leave me alone!" Hitomi said quietly with force. Marui went closer to the street. "What a jerk!" she whispered and stood beside the so-called jerk.

A car passed in front of them in a gush of wind. It was so near, it was like arm's length.

"What was that?" Marui, a little shocked but aside from that, it seemed nothing had happened. He saw Hitomi faint right after hyperventilating. Instinct told him to catch her. Panicking, he carried her on his back and brought her in a nearby dessert shop.

-

He rested her on a chair and started shaking her. She opened her eyes, everything was blurry. Just then, she saw a cute guy leaning, his face close to hers.

When everything became clear, she realized it was the buffoon so she instantly shook the idea away. "I'm alright!" She said. He handed a glass of water. She took a sip then sat up straight. Marui sat at the chair opposite her.

When the glam of fainting wore off, she said. "Wow, buffoon, you looked cute when I was confused back then." Marui looked puzzled, shocked in hearing it from her. "That's right… one can only have a crush on you if one's in a daze… no hope indeed!" She said in an irritating fashion. He released a sigh of annoyance. "Where are we anyways?"

"Food shop." He said. Marui's order came, two slices of strawberry cake. One was served in front of Hitomi.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's called cake… their cake here is good! I swear!" he guaranteed.

"I can't eat this! I might get fat!"

"No one cares about how you look."

"A lot of people care about me, especially myself!"

"Just eat it!"

"Are you ordering me to do stuff?"

"Why don't you just give it a chance? One bite won't give you one kilogram!"

"Okay! Here I go! Just stop being irritating." she took a bite.

"What's this familiar taste? This taste of heaven I've tasted once, long ago, I can't even remember." She asked innocently.

"It's called sugar…" he said.

"No… It's childhood! Something I've always wanted but left so early. Something-"

Marui disturbed her trance. "Something is wrong with you! You're creepy!"

"I am not creepy! I'm perfectly fine! Nothing's wrong with me!"

They were about to erupt into another argument when they saw Yukio outside the shop desperately looking for them.

-

There's a poll at my account.


	3. Advert!

_**Catch All Time Low on Sept. 21 at SM North EDSA The Block 6:00 pm for their mall appearance and on Sept. 22 at the Araneta Coliseum for their concert! Details at .com/astroplus1!**_

_**Special thanks to Astroplus, Ovation Productions, Dayly Entertainment and MCA Music!**_


End file.
